1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a component to a stationary bracket, and more specifically to an apparatus for facilitating securing such a component as actuator used in an anti-lock braking system (ABS) for a vehicle, to a bracket fixed to a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle anti-lock braking system for controlling wheel-locking on braking is well known. One example of the anti-lock braking system includes a master cylinder producing brake fluid pressure depending on a foot-operation of a brake pedal, a main passage transmitting the brake fluid pressure to a wheel cylinder, a normally-open type pressure-intensifying electromagnetic valve disposed within the main passage, a return passage communicating the wheel cylinder with a reservoir, a normally-closed type pressure-reducing electromagnetic valve disposed within the return passage, and a pump sucking the brake fluid stored in the reservoir and feeding back the brake fluid to the master cylinder.
These elements, i.e., pressure-intensifying electromagnetic valve, pressure-reducing electromagnetic valve, reservoir, pump and the like, are accommodated in an actuator housing to compose an actuator. The actuator is secured to the vehicle body by means of fastening members.
For instance, there has been proposed an apparatus for securing the actuator to the vehicle body through an elastic support, a mount cover and a bracket. The elastic support is mounted onto a mount shaft integrally formed with the actuator housing and projecting therefrom. The mount cover is fitted onto the elastic support. A threaded shaft integrally formed with the mount cover projects therefrom and extends through the bracket fixed to the vehicle body. A nut is engaged with the threaded shaft projecting outward from a mount hole of the bracket. Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 7-156771 discloses such a kind of the apparatus as described above.
Since the threaded shaft is integrally formed with the mount cover in the apparatus as proposed, upon mounting to the fixed bracket, the actuator having the elastic support and the mount cover must be inclined relative to the fixed bracket in order to insert the threaded shaft of the mount cover into the mount hole of the fixed bracket. Thus, the actuator is temporarily mounted to the fixed bracket. Then, thus temporarily mounted actuator is secured to the vehicle body by screwing the nut onto a shaft portion of the threaded shaft which projects from the mount hole of the fixed bracket.
In addition, in the apparatus as proposed, there is a clearance between the actuator and the fixed bracket in which the mount shaft, the elastic support and the mount cover are disposed. Therefore, the apparatus as proposed necessitates a relatively large mounting space for mounting the actuator to the vehicle body through the fixed bracket within a limited space, such as an engine room, of the vehicle body.
The present invention contemplates providing an apparatus for securing a component to a stationary bracket, which facilitates an operation of mounting the component to the stationary bracket and desirably saves a mounting space for the component and the bracket within a limited space.